Divine Gift
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Xephos was ordinary, until he met a very peculiar man who made him so much more. Ridgephos. / Yogscast fic.


When I was very young, I met a man who claimed he was god. Cast out from heaven, he fell from the sky and found himself staring up at the clouds with the soft feeling of grass beneath him. All alone, he barely noticed me approach, and on my own accord, I ran home and brought him some water and whatever else he needed. Grateful, he took it, though he assured me he would be just fine without it.

As I sat there beside him, he had smiled and told me that I was one of the nicest humans he had ever met. I only did what any human would do, but he didn't seem to agree. I was special... at least he thought I was and then, like it was the most common thing in the world, that was when he told me he was a god... well, a demi god. I listened, but of course I was skeptical of such a concept. Because of my kindness or maybe something deeper, he would bestow a gift onto me, and in the future It would become useful, but he left me without giving me a single thing.

When he said goodbye and promised we'd meet again, I wrote him off as strange and didn't think about it for years. It was only when I got older that I finally realized the gift had been with me all along. The gift that I don't think anyone would want with a sound mind. The gift of immortality.

I realized the hard way when I accidentally fell to my death in a chasm. Watching my life pass before my eyes, I decided easily that it wouldn't be so bad to die that way, but It didn't matter what I thought. I had survived the fall, and mere seconds later I picked myself up off the ground like nothing had happened. As anyone would, I panicked. I never should have survived it. No one could have survived it, but I was soon reminded of the so called demi god. There was confusion and fear as I tried to relive the fall. I tried, and tried, and tried to take my life; not really understanding why. I was just so ready to die, and for that to be taken away was so... It was so unfair. I could never die even if I kept falling for eternity and after some time, I didn't age anymore either.

I never believed in god before, but I was soon believing in him more than anything. I eventually left my home with nothing but the will to find him. When he promised we would meet again so long ago, I could have never understood the gravity of it. No matter how much time passed, we would eventually cross paths somehow. I would find him and demand some answers. I needed to know my reason for living. That was my one and only drive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the end of the world, years and years after all life had been lost, I finally found the demigod I had been searching for. All was quiet, except for the rain of meteors falling from the sky; destroying the landscape and bringing about the armageddon that no human had lived to see. It was tragic, and yet, so very beautiful. This world was ending in such an awe inspiring disaster.

Time had ceased to exist, At least, in clocks and the ticking of the second hand, forever counting what humans perceived to matter. Time was thrown aside by me a long time ago anyway, except for the days I counted in the back of my mind which I had also lost count of as well. A millenium had passed... A thousand milleniums had passed. Everything was lost to the years, except he and I.

I traveled all across the world; detached from the cycle of life, and always moving along. If I stayed in one place, my secret would be found out. Living within the mortal circle of human civilization would have been wonderful, but immortality meant watching everything grow around you while you stayed the same, and it meant humans would begin to notice. Witchcraft, they'd always say. Monster, Demon, freak of nature... I've been called everything, but I understood and I too, began to think the same. I really didn't belong with them, and I eventually gave up trying to. They weren't needed... They didn't need me.

In the end, nothing mattered, I knew that. Still, my heart was always hurting... I was always grieving and mourning. Every last person who has ever passed me...Every last person who has ever existed in my lifetime has long been dead. Even if I had been accepted, I would have only been hurt just that much more. Always clutching at my chest, I at least found peace in that. Probably the only peace I've ever had.

Approaching the man as the planet continued to collapse all around us, all I could do was sit with him just like before. There was no grass, no water to offer, and no home left to go back to. This was our end... The end of our little promise.

His voice had not changed, and he calmly discussed the end of days with me. The last two entities on the whole planet, and we simply watched everything burn. It was all we could do, and I had bigger things on my mind anyway, as I finally asked why he did this to me. His voice softened and he seemed to be afraid of the truth he had held onto all this time, but he answered me straight. There was nothing to lose now, "I was afraid of being alone."

The answer hit me harder than the meteors decimating the earth. My life suddenly felt even more meaningless than before. Living through lifetime after lifetime, that was my prize. I couldn't die because he needed someone to suffer along with him. It was almost too quick that I was screaming at him at the top of my lungs, "You're fucking serious?! Do you have any idea what I've been through?! Immortality has done nothing but make my life a living hell! Eons ago, I helped you even though you didn't need my help, so why?! Why me?! This curse isn't a gift! Do you hear me?! I want to be able to die!"

All my bottled up frustration was escaping, and he listened without throwing any words back, but as I fell quiet; huffing from exhaustion, he spoke to me again, "You were going to die all alone, you know? No one would have found you or even missed you afterwards. No one cared about you, Xephos. No one but me."

"You care about me... I'm special... Your words mean nothing. You should have let me die a long, long time ago. That's how things were supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to be here with you. I wasn't scared of dying, but now I'm scared of living. Don't you understand... Can't you comprehend anything I'm saying... This is against nature. You have done something you can never take back. You have brought me to the edge of the world, and for what... For what? Tell me! Tell me there's more than this!"

Looking into my eyes, I saw the guilt swirling in his, but turning back to look at the devastation, he sighed, "I'm sorry... I really am, but this is all there is. Just you, and the selfish god who will never let you die."


End file.
